Алисса Энрил
"Noble Tiger!" Алисса Энрил - Белый Тигр Рейнджер Дикой Силы Могучих Рейнджеров. История Alyssa is the kind, nurturing member of the group. When any Ranger is injured, she is right there tending to their wounds. Alyssa tries to diffuse any tension between team members. Being a kindhearted young woman, Alyssa often was in the position of peacekeeper. In the early days of the team, Alyssa tried to keep peace between Cole and Taylor who would have conflicting ideas on what was best for the team. She would cook for them and even read stories to Danny and Max, the Black and Blue Rangers respectively. There have been a few hints that Alyssa may have a crush on Cole, however this is unconfirmed. When Alyssa wasn't fighting Orgs, she stayed active by riding her bike to school and taking dance classes at Turtle Cove University, where she has a scholarship for perfect GPA. Alyssa was trained in the martial arts by her father, who is a renowned martial arts instructor. He intended for her to eventually take over running his school, and was heartbroken when Alyssa decided to move to Turtle Cove and attend Turtle Cove University. One day when he visited his daughter, he was proud to discover that not only was she a Ranger, but she had excelled in the martial arts he taught her. As a result, he accepted her decision to continue her education. She later helped Cole find out about his parents death by cross-referencing Cole's picture. thumb|Jen and Alyssa She was involved when the Wild Force Rangers teamed up with the Time Force Rangers, and she battled the Putrids alongside Jen; Pink Time Force Ranger, using the Chrono Blasters. When all the Orgs were defeated, Alyssa was relieved of her life as a Ranger. She finished college and became a kindergarten teacher. In the last episode, she is seen telling her story to her class in a fairy tale fashion, making her the narrator of the season. Супер Мегафорс Alyssa and the other Wild Force Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Личность As the White Wild Force Ranger, Alyssa fights with the guile and agility of the Noble Tiger. She is also equipped with the Tiger Baton and Deer Clutcher. Her Power Animals are the White Tiger, the Elephant and the Deer Wildzords. Alyssa is the second Ranger to join the team (after Taylor and before Max, Danny and Cole.) Белый Рейнджер Дикой Силы thumb|Ranger costume Зорды *White Tiger *Elephant *Deer Арсенал *Growl Phone *Crystal Saber *Animal Crystals *White Tiger Baton *Deer Clutcher *Savage Cycle *Chrono Blaster (Temporarily) Ключ Рейнджера thumb|250px|The White Wild Force Ranger Key. The White Wild Force Ranger Key is Alyssa's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Emma Goodall (Super Megaforce Pink) who uses it to fight as the White Wild Force Ranger. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Wild Force Rangers while fighting General Peluso and his XBorgs on the Animarium. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Wild Force Rangers while fighting General Peluso. Прочее *Due to being in her primary stages of college education, it is believed that Alyssa is around 19 years old. *She was the second Wild Force Ranger to join the team. *The voice who narrated the "Next time on Power Rangers Wild Force" sounded like Alyssa, hinting the fact she's series narrator. *Alyssa is the second Female White Ranger after Delphine and is followed by Udonna and (arguably) Kat Manx. *Despite being the White Ranger of her team, some fans have assumed the pink stripes on her uniform may make her a Pink Ranger. **She is the first human White female, due to Delphine coming from Aquitar. См. также en:Alyssa Enrilé Категория:Женщины Категория:Люди Категория:Персонажи Категория:Рейнджеры Категория:Белые Рейнджеры Категория:Power Rangers Wild Force